Storm of the King
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: Water, ever flowing, ever changing, different powers align, different results occur to this up and coming King as a Storm follows her every step, every journey, and every precious memory. What changes will this tempest bring to the table?
1. Return to Zero: The Summoning

**FoF21: Heya fellow fanfic readers! This is Fan of Fanfics21 here and my best buddy...**

**E4E:E4E! (Engineer4Ever) Man, do we have a surprise for you!**

**Fof21: There is now a remix of E4E's Return of the King Fic, a twist that'll shock the nations! An AT (Alternate Timeline) FIC!**

**Idea inspired by yours truly, me and E4E have collaborated on a special fanfic that'll make you wonder why we did it.**

**So we'll have a Q&A at the beginning of every new chapter of this fic once you review!**

**Q: So E4E, how do you feel on working on this special project with FoF21?**

**A: I feel very happy to work with him on it since we've had this idea in our minds, but haven't really gotten to it yet. It sure is going to be great though!**

**Q: Fof21, what's it like to cooperate with E4E on this special project you're both working on?**

**A: It's actually a real treat, if anything; we're bouncing off ideas that make our fics even better than before! But be warned readers, this fic will be painfully updated at a slow pace due to us having other fics to take care of. Other than that, if you have the patience of the Buddha, then you'll be rewarded with an epic tale to remember of all time, ready to get this fic partner?**

**E4E: So ready my friend, very ready.**

**Denpa Henkan! E4E/FoF21, ON AIR!**

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 and Engineer4Ever own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

A four year old blonde girl with sharp violet-blue eyes, tan skin and whisker marks tripled on each cheek was lying down in an ally way being beaten by a mob.

This girl was Uzumaki Naruko of Konoha. She didn't know why they all hated her but; she always tried to smile no matter the abuse she received. The only people who nice to her was an old man in red and white robes with a funny hat and the people at the ramen stand that let her eat there.

This was one of the worse beatings she was getting it was her fourth birthday day where she should be happy but, no the people never let her be happy. She secretly hated them for all the things they did to her, she did nothing to them why can't they leave her alone, she screamed in her mind.

She suddenly felt surrounded by water.

Deeper

Deeper

Deeper she sank into the lake the mob of her attackers had thrown her in too.

"_Why…why… WHY?! I've done nothing to them and yet I'm going to die."_ She thought as she sank even deeper into the lake.

Bubbles escaped her mouth and her eyes glazed over as she was losing consciousness. This was Uzumaki Naruko in what may be her last moments in her short four year old life. Suddenly her eyes opened and they held pure determination as she tried to swim but she was in such pain she could barely move.

"_I won't die, not like this! Hokage…I need to be Hokage like jiji and be a ninja."_ She thought as she fought the pain but it was too much for her as she made it up somewhat but her body gave out from her.

The last of the bubbles escaped her mouth as she fell asleep. A wisp in the water surrounded her and made an air bubble around her. A woman floated over to her. This woman looked at her as if examining her.

"Such a strong spirit in one so young, for her to loss her life so early would be nothing more than tragic….Hmm, she reminds me much of Arturia; strong willed, noble in heart, and carrying a beast of power from birth. Oh my, she is a child of the whirling tides. I thought they were all gone. Interesting, maybe it is time for a new hero of legend to rise?" She giggled it sound that of an angel to those who could hear it.

"Yes, it is time for the sword to reappear in this war torn world. And why not the child of prophesy to wield it as I'm sure there could be no better. Yes, Arturia your legacy will continue as this child will be a king. A king like you and yet not like you, the child who will save this world and bring peace. It seems I will be busy, hmm, probably the most fun I will have in centuries. I the Lady of the Lake will give you guidance young Uzumaki as your family was the only ones other than Arturia to hold my blessing and so shall you, my future king of knights among the Shinobi." She whispered as she brought her to the surface where the sun was just rising and a new day came as a legend was in the making.

"_Am… am I dead? No… I'm breathing and I feel warm."_ Naruko decided to look around. She appeared to be in a small hut with a blanket on her.

She tried to move but felt constrained and she saw bandages on her wounds, this led to a flash back of what the villagers had done to her, how much she hated them, and then she lay back down.

As she closed her eyes she heard a humming sound, she turned to the window and saw a beautiful woman with long chestnut hair, porcelain skin, and a long blue dress.

She seemed to be reading a book of some kind, and then suddenly she was struck with the idea that this woman would hurt her…but she helped her…but people have been nice before and then they try to hurt her. So she had to be careful to what this woman's game was.

The woman then walked to the door and Naruko tensed.

The woman spoke and her voice just sound so heavenly; it was like nothing she had heard.

"Well, it seems that you've awaken young Uzumaki, for that I am glad. I have looked at your wounds and they seem to have healed nicely. Would you mind telling me why you were in the lake little one?" she woman asked.

Naruko just narrowed her violet-blue eyes "Who are you?" she asked with clear tension and suspicion in her voice.

The woman just seemed to smile at her "I'm am known as Nimue, the lady of the lake young Uzumaki … a spiritual guardian if you would."

"Why do keep referring to my name and how do you even know it. Unless you're part of Konoha, and a spirit, why would I believe that?" Naruko spoke in the same tone as before.

"My you truly are smart for your age and you don't know of your own people, which are a shame as I was the one who gave them my blessing with water itself. I was truly sad when I thought that all of them were killed and then I find probably the last one thrown in my lake what a twist of fate." She said with a whimsical smile.

Naruko's mind was in rapid succession, she had a clan, was the last of it, some spirit of her clan saved her, she could only ask one thing to make sure she wasn't going insane. "Prove you are who you say you are."

The woman then turned in to what seemed to be a humanoid being made of water and she changed shape with her form. Naruko watched in amazement, no ninja could that right? It seemed like it was magic.

"So you can change in to water probably some Kekkai Genkai or something." She said as her voice lost a bit of resolve.

"No ninja tricks here little one, I've live for many centuries and I wish to help you, as the last of your clan I wish to make you strong."

Naruko shifted back to full alert "Why help me, I'm the 'demon brat', the plague of Konoha, why me?"

She smiled again and in a flash of light a sword and scabbard appeared.

The handle of the sword covered in gold and had a cross guard with a blue hilt, the scabbard was colored gold with blue Crisscrossing it, Naruko could feel the power radiating off of them in waves and she hypnotically looked at them.

"This is the sword and scabbard that belonged to the only one other than your clan to hold my blessing; she was a king and a knight. Her named was Arturia Pendragon and one of the greatest warriors to exist and I would like to tell you her story."

Naruko nodded as she was wondering how a girl became a king and the story of that sword.

After the story Naruko fell asleep, she tried to stay up to listen to more but; her four year old body wouldn't let her.

Nimue decided to take a peek in the young blondes mind to talk to her beast of burden. As she entered her mind it seemed to be sewer-themed and she felt disgusted that the mind of a child looked like this. She waved her hand and the sewer was gone as a large forest took its place with a large lake in the middle.

She continued to walk until she reached a cave with a cage in front of it with the kanji for seal on a piece of paper in the middle of the cage.

A demonic red eye with a slit pupil looked at the change in scenery and the individual in front of him. His eyes went wide as he saw the being before him.

Nimue smile at the beasts realization of who she was "Greetings Kurama, I am to assume that this Uzumaki is your vessel, no?" she asked with some amusement in her voice

The beast snarled at the spirit for using his true name. **"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing a spirit of your power in MY vessels mind Lady of the Lake?" **Kyuubi wasn't stupid he knew the power she held and even that damn sword of hers. It was that very sword she had lent to the Rikkudo Sennin which just as in its name led him to victory against the Juubi and if a spirit can make a weapon of that magnitude than you don't want to mess with her.

"Oh, I just wished to meet you again since your separation from your kin. I in fact saved your vessel from drowning, I'm sure you remember don't you. 'She got silence as her answer and continued. "You see your vessel is very special and I have chosen her to wield the sword with its scabbard and teach her the lost art of this land. You will in fact be cooperative and help her." She finished with a pleasant smile.

Kyuubi heard this and growled**, "I have already given her the gifts of being MY vessel, her healing, her large stamina, her larger chakra reserves, and heighten senses. That is all I'm giving her spirit!"** he knew he had no chose if she chose to do something but he could bluff if needed.

"We both know that is the standard gifts a Jinchuuriki gets I'm just asking to upgrade it a bit, her illusions will be horrible, just shake off any of them and when she finds out about you the both of you can work some deal to where see gets your power and you get something besides getting out of her, maybe a nice collar so you can get out of this cage?"

Kyuubi was shaking with rage at how she was so nonchalant about this child using HIS power! Sadly he could not disagree with her. Anyone else he would just scuff at them off or eat them. _**"Damn spirit and her stupid sword of holy power."**_ The beast thought bitterly,**"Fine spirit, she will have those but, if I see my chance I will get out of here! Now LEAVE so I can go back to sleep."** He was happily dreaming of Madara soup before he was woken up.

"Very well Kurama, good bye." Nimue said as she walked out of Naruko's mind. As she looked at the girl she could see the smile on her face, probable from changing her mind-scape from that dreary sewer to a warmer and kinder setting. 'Be prepared young Uzumaki as you will learn the ways of magic to become as strong as Arturia was if not stronger.'

* The next morning *

If someone had asked Uzumaki Naruko if you believe in magic, she would have called you an idiot.

Now after seeing this spirit perform it she was in amazement, forget ninja, if she learned this she would so unique no one could mess with her. After listening to crests, circuits, prana, od, mana, and the rest of the basics, Nimue set a crest to her newly made circuits with the knowledge of reinforcement, prana burst and invisible air in it on her right arm so she would know how to use those skills.

* * *

0 In the depths of the Void 0

A boy floated as parts of his body already descended into oblivion as he saw many worlds fall apart and torn asunder with his death.

"_...So this is the end huh?"_ the boy thought bitterly, recalling his death. _"Damn it all to hell Highwind, we've condemned the worlds to fall apart...and we didn't even know it until it was too late."_ he thought bitterly as he heard the screams of millions of souls falling into the abyss with him.

"I could...postpone it just a little...longer..." he gasped out in pain as he held his arm out as tendrils of light entered the few worlds on the verge of disappearing into nothingness.

"_That should hold them for a bit..."_ he thought as he felt himself fading, losing sight as he held a small sad smile on his face...he knew he saved a few worlds from absolute destruction by using parts of himself to maintain them, but they could only do so much before the worlds would be destroyed.

"_If a miracle is possible, please grant me one..."_ he mentally prayed as he accepted his fate to be devoured into oblivion.

The small blonde child accepted the Sword with its Sheath, but her left hand began to sting as a red mark appeared on it.

It was in the shape of three lines zigzagged together. It looked like a twister, or a storm?

"Nimue, what is this?" the blonde child asked as she hissed in pain, but refused to cry from the sheer pain it brought her young hand.

Nimue smiled wildly, "A special mark that shows you're even more special than you would be before young one. Now let's say hello to our new arrival, yes?" she asked with her eyes closed as she felt the fabric of space and time rip.

"_This...feeling...is it...?"_ the boy thought as he felt someone calling him. It was a summoning...for a Servant. _"Why am I being summoned? This world...has no connection to my legend...unless...?"_ he thought as he saw two figures floating in front of him. He knew those two anywhere, he saw the pleading look in their eyes. "Please, protect our daughter." was what they were saying. He couldn't say no to them, after all, parents even in death, love their children. "Very well..." he replied as his wounds healed up, his fading parts returned to normal as he was suddenly hit with an intense feeling. He had been given back every bit of power he had in his prime, and a mission from Akasha itself, to eliminate the second a specific target his was familiar with. His luck was truly becoming good today._ "Time to greet her."_ he thought as a white ANBU mask with a lion design appeared as he placed it on and proceeded to accept the calling.

"_Time to reveal the class that only I belong to...that, of Cypher." _he thought as he began to materialize into the world.

The blonde watched as she saw a man with spiky long hair wearing a lion mask and a white cloak, kneel before her.

She felt...connected? What was this strange feeling that swelled in her heart that made her feel so safe?

When asked why only those she got a giggle and a 'that's all you will need with your ninja training'.

"Servant Cypher, has heeded your call...I inquire, art thou my Master?" the masked boy asked Naruko as the moonlight shined upon him.

The young four year old stared in awe of the beings presents before her as she clumsily hugged the Holy Sword she had been given.

The being's presence demanded respect, but she felt both fear and security in the aura he radiated.

She then realized that he had asked her something and blushed from embarrassment for not answering him while staring, "Um, I-I guess I am?" she answered shyly.

The Servant looked at her right hand and saw the Command Seal, he felt the connection of prana flow into him, and this proved the contract was with this little one.

"Contract confirmed, what is your command Master?" the being asked, as it knelt down like a loyal knight before his king.

The little girl blushed as red as a tomato at being called Master, "I-I don't know!" she squeaked in shock and turned to the elemental, "Nimue, what's going on?" she asked in worry.

Nimue merely smiled at her and shifted her gaze it the Servant for a moment and then back to Naruko, "It seems the world has granted you a protector." she said with a light giggle.

Truly Akasha works in strange way.

"A protector…?" Naruko asked as she tilted her head to the side cutely, "Like a...Onii-chan?" she asked as she turned to the older boy with blonde hair like her own...maybe he was family!

"Yes, like an Onii-chan." the older boy replied, and she felt that behind his mask that he was smiling.

Naruko threw her hands in the air, "Yeah!" she shouted as she accidentally dropped the Holy Sword as she ran up to him and hugged his leg, "I have an Onii-chan!" she cheered with a few tears in her eyes as she felt so happy! She wasn't alone anymore!

The Servant chuckled and ruffled the little girl's hair like an older brother would, "From this moment on, I will be by your side...as your brother." he said as he hugged the little girl.

Naruko just hugged his leg tightly, thinking if she let go he would disappear.

-Night time-

Naruko was sleeping soundly in the little hut with a smile as she hugged a Kage Bunshin of the Servant while said Servant was sitting by the lake and the Elemental looked at him.

"To think she would summon a Servant...truly she an amusing, would you agree child?" she asked the blond Servant.

"Indeed, I am also honored to meet another incarnation of the famous Lady of the Lake. I must admit, I am surprised by what the World wanted with someone not from this dimension. Now that I see it, this world is in chaos...I can sense it." the Servant replied as he held a strange Holy Sword that was broader than Arturia's and had more designs to it. But the essence the Elemental sensed in it was similar to Excalibur albeit different. "-and I know that my Master has the key role in restoring that balance. I, her unbreakable blade, shall guide the way to her goals no matter what. This I swear." the Servant finished with a tone of loyalty and determination. "So, may I ask, what is the life of my Master before I was summoned?"

Nimue explained what she saw as she read the young girls mind during her first night by her lake; the isolation, the loneliness, the suffering, the hate, the loathing, and so on.

The Servant growled, as an angelic wing erupted from his right shoulder blade and a demonic wing erupted from his left shoulder blade as he clenched his hands in anger. "Humans are all fools in this world. I must take matters in my own hands it seems..." he spoke ominously.

The Elemental raised a delicate eyebrow in interest, "Oh do tell."

While she saw some humans as entertainment she only cared for a few, Arturia, Lancelot, Gawain, the Uzumaki clan, and now Naruko, who was one of the last of her true connections to care for this world.

She felt the blood of the whirling tides running in the child before her just like Naruko. It was strange, but she knew the boy would speak of it in time, why not wait to see him explain it if he is caught, should be funny.

She gave him a smile, "While you have clearly pledged your loyalty to her, I ask you to watch her during the times I can't. I can only do so much, but with you here...I may not have to worry as much."

"I will give that monkey Hizuren Sarutobi a piece of my mind and make a new law that will be severe to those who dare harm her. If he doesn't enforce it, I will, and I will create a new nightmare that will make the Kyuubi look like a kitten when I'm done with Konoha. And I _will _protect her no matter what. Even from the most unexpected ways. I'll be back, I've got to make a monkey out of an old man." he explained as he stretched his wings and took off into the sky, heading towards Konoha like a shooting star.

Nimue gave a bemused smile as entered the hut and the Bushin looked at her as she sat on the bed and stroked the girls' hair lovingly, "Great things are coming your way little one and I will watch them with much anticipation." she said as she entered her mind to speak to the blondes' tenant.

* * *

Hizuren Sarutobi was worried; he couldn't find Naruko in his crystal ball anywhere. When he was going to personally go and find her, an unexpected visitor came crashing through the ceiling. "Hizuren Sarutobi I presume?" a boy wearing a lion Anbu mask asked in a cold tone as the ANBU in the office came out of their hiding spots to capture the intruder.

*click*

The sound of a katana being sheathed was heard as the elite ninjas soon fell on the ground in many bloody pieces as the boy stood there like nothing happens. "We need to talk...now." he said in a tone that left no argument in it as Hizuren sensed the power from the boy, the bloodlust and killing intent to enforce his demand.

"You have skill child...and great nerve to attack me...let alone in my very office." Sarutobi said in a deeply offended tone with also a tone that promised great pain.

"Hmph, I'm not here to kill you." the boy replied as he kicked a chair up in the air and in perfect sync, he sat on the spot it landed and looked at the old man. "I'm here to talk about Naruko." he stated.

As soon as Sarutobi heard this, with the speed of a Kage, he was behind the Servant with a kunai, but the Servant drew a kunai made of crystal and easily clashed with the once Kami no Shinobi (God of Shinobi) "Where is she!?" Sarutobi demanded in a furious voice and leaked his killing intent.

"My Master is sleeping peacefully under my protection, but when I learned of how she was treated here in Konoha I was...enraged." he replied as Sarutobi was surrounded by floating crystal blades all aimed at him from top to bottom. "And as I said, I'm here to talk, so you better calm down now or Konoha will be judged by the divine." he continued calmly as he tapped his fingers on the Hokage's desk. "Well...are you calm now?" he asked patiently as the blades drew near the old man's flesh. The Sandaime realized he was surrounded and took a deep breath, "Yes." he said in a neutral tone that gave away nothing.

The crystal sword gave him enough space to walk to his desk and he did so. He looked at the young man again, "What are the topics of this so called judgment for?" he asked, but he already had an idea of what is.

He was also trying to figure out how he was connected to Naruko and his 'Master' comment too.

"I'm talking about the end of all mankind in two ways." the boy said in monotone, "One is under dictatorship through means of using the Biju for their powers, which will mean Naruko will be targeted by dangerous people in the future, and the second one is if she dies. If she dies, then a calamity beyond anything you can imagine will come for us all." he explained. "I was summoned by the will of this world to protect the Scion of Hope until she can both stop the ones who will be after her, and prevent the horrors from awaking in this world." he finished.

Sarutobi just looked at him in disbelief, "While I know Naruko-chan is bright for her age, I doubt the fate of the very world rests on her shoulders."

"Trust me, I've been there and I've seen it..." the boy replied with a very, very serious voice. "Want to see parts of it?" he asked, as if tempting the man.

"It would be stupid to do that since it could easily be a genjutsu and give you a chance to do who knows what." he said with slight edge in his voice.

"So, you don't believe it? I wonder how Minato would feel since he practically sent me here to this world and you deny the help to change the future?" the boy asked with a shake of his head. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, that was a 'to close home' comment, "And just how did you know Minato?" he asked with interest.

"You don't believe anything I've said so far so why should I tell you? And don't even think of having someone go inside my mind, I doubt my friends wouldn't like it...not one bit." the boy replied, leaning back and stared creating a crystal rose in his hand and pretended to sniff it like a real rose.

'A Shoton kekkai genkai?' he thought to himself, "What you tell me is hard to believe, perhaps a middle ground? Reveal the location of Naruko and I will see your 'memories'." Sarutobi tried diplomatically.

"Telling her location is a bit more dangerous, since that place is connected to the divine only those matching certain requirements are allowed to enter, but I can bring her to you. And I'll show you the memories of the future if I do bring her, is that a deal?" the boy asked as he recalled something. "Plus, I also want you to make a law to ban the villages and shinobi alike from ever harming Naruko ever again." he added with a serious tone to it, "I did not like what I heard from how the village abused her and treated her like a monster, if anyone's a monster its Konoha itself for doing that to a child. It sickens me to the bone."

Sarutobi had the decency to look ashamed and looked at him, "Agreed." he got that middle ground, but at what cost he wondered.

"Good, but just in case." the boy replied as he took the Hokage's hand and slapped it, creating some sort of brand, "There, that brand is the mark of our deal, try any kind of funny business or break the deal, your chakra pathways will be crystallized and you'll be skewered from the inside as long as the brand stays. Try not to tamper with it or it will kill you automatically." he warned as an angelic and demonic wing erupted from his shoulders as he took flight from the hole in the ceiling.

Sarutobi's eyes widened at that and looked at his hand, "Fuck." he muttered to himself.

Damn middle ground.

The flying Servant landed gracefully onto the ground and folded in his wings, "Has anything happened while I was away?" he asked the Elemental politely. The elemental raised an eyebrow in amusement and giggled lightly, "Nothing at all, but I doubt if even something did happen I could handle it or did you think I couldn't?" she asked in a harsh tone, but it was all just in good fun to her.

"I see...well hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. But even I had seen Elementals been killed before, just recalling bitter memories of the other Lady of the Lake's demise..." he said, with a tone of regret and sadness in it as he seemed to be lost in a world of memories. "I usually don't interact with the outside world." Nimue mused, her joke turned sour, no fun little Servant, no fun.

"I'll try to live young Servant." she added

"I see, that makes me feel much better now." he replied, sighing in relief as he went to Naruko, "I'm going to take her back to Konoha, and I'll keep her safe, especially with my little threat on the Hokage himself still lingering on his hand." he said with an amused tone, gently carrying the girl in his arms as the clone poofed away. With that, he flew into the sky with Naruko in his arms.

The masked Servant gracefully landed into the Hokage's office with Naruko sleeping gently in his arms as his angelic wing covered her like a blanket. "I'm back." he said bluntly to the Hokage.

"Naruko." he whispered in worried and went to hold her, but the Servant prevented him from doing so.

He glared at him for that and the Cypher Servant just looked at him blankly behind his mask.

"I won't allow anyone touch my Master unless she says so." the Servant said dully as he pointed at the brand, "Plus, we need to finish the deal, or do you really want to trigger the brand's instant death trap?" he asked. Sarutobi's eye twitched at that and he sat back into his chair and gave a small glance to the sleeping girl, then back to the Servant, "Before we begin, may I ask your name?"

"I cannot tell you, Heroic Spirits keep their names hidden when summoned so enemies don't use their weaknesses from their legends against them. I am Servant Cypher, but, if you want, just call me...Storm." he replied.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the Heroic Spirits comment, but continued, "Very well Storm-san, what are the terms you wish to discuss?"

"First thing I must make sure of is my Master's safety." Storm replied. "I want a new law that forbids any one from ever harming her again. And if they break it, the consequences must be severe. Not merciful." he said coldly. "I want it that if anyone harms her, they and their entire families will be killed whether they be innocent or not, to serve as an example that you are not joking around."

"I cannot do that." the Professor hissed, trying not to yell and wake up the young girl in the room.

"If you won't, then I will, I will take any necessary measures to make sure she is safe. Or do you want me to tell her of her parents and of why Konoha hates her so?" the Servant shot back. Hizuren suppressed all of his instincts to attack this Storm individual for even know such information, "How do you that?" he asked in a shaky whisper.

This was not good. If he knew this, who else did? Only he, Jiraiya, and Kakashi knew, no one else, he made sure!

"A Servant is summoned and given all the information they need to know about their Master, so they could prepare for anything if someone dares to threaten them. For you to hold that information she had been looking for ever since she first asked you sickens me. Do you have any idea how she cries in her sleep not knowing who her parents are? At least she could know the name of her mother and let her figure out who her father is on her own. You're opening a Pandora's Box Sarutobi, can you bear the horrors you might have unleashed if she knew you were lying?" he demanded.

His voice icy as Sarutobi saw a demon overshadow Storm as he felt the killing intent all aimed at him, it was that of a monster angered beyond reasoning. "If she wanted to, she could order me to destroy all of Konoha if she desired. And I am much worse than the fox." he growled menacingly, the sound of an angry dragon ready to tear the world apart. "So tell me, do you want that scenario to happen Hizuren Sarutobi? Or do you want to ease the pain of one child meant for great things in the future?" he asked, the lights dimming ominously as he finished the question.

The Sandaime looked at Storm with an unreadable look and grunted, "...Agreed." he said reluctantly to both things, "How should we deal with this once she knows? No doubt once I tell her of her mother's side of her family and their relation to the Senju, she will be smart enough to demand her clan rights, the political fallout alone is going to be chaotic." he said as he messaged his temples.

"Hmph, I've dealt with chaos like this before." Storm replied, "Uzumaki's tend to bring nothing but trouble whether it be big or small, so this political fallout is going to be my puppet show when I'm done with it." he said in a tone of dry humor.

For some reason Hizuren felt that this boy was going to put on a show with the council that would either be good...or bad. "Fine." the old man said.

Naruko started to stir in her sleep and woke up, "What's going on?" she asked with a half awake expression as she rubbed her eyes cutely.

"I see you are awake, Master. Did you sleep well?" Storm asked in a gentle tone as his demonic wing vanished, leaving only the angel wing that was serving as Naruko's blanket at the moment. "Ah!" she said in slight surprise as she felt the fluffy white wing, "Onii-chan! It wasn't a dream after all, yeah!" she cheered and she hugged him around the waist, "I slept great." she chirped

"Naruko-chan…" Sarutobi said in kindness.

Naruko turned to see her jiji, "Jiji." she said in a quiet yet clearly hurt tone, "You lied to me, I had a family, a clan, yet you lied to me."

Hizuren hung his head in shame as now Naruko clearly had lost much face with the girl.

"You might want to tell her now, or else you might be digging a deeper grave if you don't." Storm said, adding his two cents. "Plus, you also forgot the memories part of the deal, but...I'll do that later." he finished, if Hizuren didn't know better, he'd say that Storm was being smug under that mask.

And so he told her, everything from her clan to her relation to the Senju, and finally her mother Kushina.

Naruko just that sat there as all this new information was swimming in her head while trying to make heads or tails of it. Sarutobi danced around the subject of her father and why she was hated, but Storm wouldn't have that and decided to tell her himself. "The reason why Konoha hates you so much is because the Kyuubi was sealed inside of you." he said bluntly.

"What!" Naruko shouted in fear and start to visible shack. Sarutobi just glared at him for saying it so off offhandedly.

"What Storm-san means is that you are the prison while the Kyuubi is the prisoner. You two are completely separate, you are not the Kyuubi in any way, shape, or form." the old man said

"O-Oh, okay." Naruko said as she looked at her stomach and poked it a few times, get a small giggle from herself for being ticklish there.

"Yeah, the fox is still has its hatred towards you humans because you keep sealing it inside people, and controlling it with those Sharingan eyes. I know I would develop a grudge too." Storm replied, before starting to tickle Naruko's stomach. "Other than that, he's actually a good guy to chat with when you share something in common." he said offhandedly.

"W-What?" Naruko asked while giggling.

"This is something that someone your age cannot understand yet Master." Storm replied and she felt the smile under his mask as he continued to tickle her. She wiggled out of his hold and pouted at not being answered. She was about to resort to the ultimate jutsu any child, especially a girl, can due, but Storm prevented her by saying the other half answer that her jiji hadn't said. Who her father was and what he did to her.

"Also, your father is Minato Namikaze, aka Konoha's Yellow Flash, or as the more popular title, the Fourth Hokage, the man who sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of you." Storm spoke up, stopping her right in her tracks as he looked at her, as if waiting for the chaos to spew forward.

Her eyes got wide as she started breathing erratically, "What?" she asked in a hollowed whisper as her eyes began to tear, "Why?" she asked as she walked up to him and tugged his pants leg, "Why?" she again and again as she cried full force and collapsed on her knees.

"If he had a choice, he could have let your mother sacrifice herself to kill the fox, but in the end, the Kyuubi would return to the land of the living." he said as he wiped away her tears. "So, he used his own life to seal half of the fox inside you, at the same time, he and your mother used their own bodies to shield you from the fox's claws when it tried to kill you, giving you every bit of love as they departed for the next world. That is where I met your father and he begged me not as Hokage, but a concerned father out of love for his daughter to come here and protect you." he explained to her.

"He had his own guilt and he knows that you might hate him now, but he would do whatever he can to make sure you had a happy life. Minato and Kushina love you Master, if it wasn't for what happened that day that made the Kyuubi attack Konoha, I'm sure you would have had a happy family right now." the Servant said, hugging his Master as his angelic wing folded around her, comforting her. "This, I promise not as a Servant, but as your brother, that you will have a happy life. One with love, and a family." he whispered to her.

Naruko just continued to cry till she could no longer cry and went back to sleep with all the information she had been given. Sarutobi looked at the young blonde in sadness, "I tell the council about Naruko-chan's new status in the morning. I will of course keep her father's identity a secret." he said to Storm. "...For now. I want you to tell them ALL the day she graduates." Storm added

"Will she be strong enough by then?" the old man asked in interest and concern.

"...Yes, because after all." Storm replied as he looked at him calmly. "I will help her with all of the knowledge given to me to fulfill my duty." he finished. "By the way, I'll join you at the council, making sure they don't try pulling fast ones on me while deciding on the situation." he said as he recalled something. "So...do you want to see the memories of the future? Be warned though, not everything is set in stone yet and you can change it before it happens, for good or bad it is yet to be." he asked as he cradled Naruko in his arms. "Plus, you'll need to get rid of that brand to finish the deal." he added in, pointing to said brand on the old man's hand.

"Yes." Hizuren said as he braced himself for whatever might happen.

"I'm not sure what you'll see, but it might not be during the scenarios I've told you." he warned as he walked towards the Hokage and pressed his index finger on Hizuren's forehead. Then, he saw things yet to be.

He saw Orochimaru and himself clashing in what appeared to be the Chūnin Exams as an invasion from Suna and an unknown army of ninjas wearing music note headbands as the village was a battleground as he noticed that a massive tanuki made of sand was destroying Konoha, with Naruko on top of the Chief Toad as the two giants clashed.

He saw his three pupils in a three-way deadlock as Naruko was in-between the conflict.

He saw Konoha, reduced to a crater by a single man as he heard the man utter "Know pain."

The last vision he saw, were two giant monstrosities, causing destruction in their wake as Naruko stood in front of them, with a golden sword over her head and a determined look as she swung down the blade, calling forth its name.

"EX—CALIBUR...!" and all was engulfed in light.

Suddenly, the vision ends as Storm looked at him, "You okay?" he asked.

Hizuren was breathing hard as he held his chest tightly as he tried to burn the images into his mind to make sense of them. "Yes." he muttered to the boy.

"I'll take Master somewhere she knows is safe and we'll deal with the council in the morning." the boy said as he snapped his fingers as the brand on Sarutobi's hand vanished as the boy took to the skies with Naruko in his arms.

"I'm not sure what you saw, but I'll let you decide on what you need to do," Storm said as he snapped his fingers as the brand on Sarutobi's hand vanished as the boy took to the skies with Naruko in his arms. "Our deal is done, so if you'll excuse me..." the boy said, cradling the young girl in his arms, "I must take Master home, she's been through a lot tonight." he finished as he took off into the night sky.

Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his temples, "I'm getting too old for this shit." he muttered to himself.

Storm flew through the sky with Naruko sleeping in his arms as he landed near the hut where Nimue was, "She had a long day." he said to her unasked question when she noticed the dry tears on Naruko's face as Storm went inside and tucked her in.

"Onii-chan..." Naruko muttered with a whimper as she slept.

He gently brushed loose strands of hair away as his mask changed so only his lips were exposed as he kissed her forehead, "Onii-chan is here." he whispered gently as his mouth was closed by the mask.

Naruko smiled in sleep.

Nimue gave a light giggle at the little girl already being clingy with her Servant.

…Oh she hoped the little girl didn't grow up to have a brother complex.

Storm sat at the shores of the lake, looking at the Holy Sword Naruko dropped. "So, she wants to become like Arturia huh?" he asked Nimue.

"Normally a little girl would want to be a princess or something like that, but she wants to be strong just like Arturia was." Nimue said as she lifted the sword in the air with magic and placed it back into the lake till she would give it back to Naruko in the morning.

"I see, but I wonder how my version of the blade, the Prototype Excalibur on top of it-" he said summoning forth the broader and more oriental designed one, "-got here?" he asked as he looked at Nimue with a skeptical look from behind his mask.

Nimue just whistled innocently, "I wonder, I wonder?" she said in a sing song voice, "Was it Avalon calling out to it? Or was a soul like Arturia's looking for someone to hold the burden of a sword similar to hers? Who can say." she said with a smile, meaning she knew, but wouldn't tell for the giggles of it.

"Hmm, but I've wielded this sword ever since I helped the other you and the fairies forged it in a different time. But if my theory is correct, either someone placed it here, or Arturia's blade called out to its big brother from beyond time and space. But then again, there are many possibilities for how it got here." Storm grumbled as he traced his fingers along the blade. "Compared to Arturia's which is the crystallization of glory, this one holds no desire of glory or anything of the sort. Just...empty like me, me and this version of Excalibur were never meant to exist...but at the same time, meant to exist. This blade and I, fellow kindred spirits united to find out who we really are." he finished as he dismissed the sword.

"The burden of this Excalibur is far heavier than Arturia's, for hers has a purpose, mine does not. So it could be influence for good, or evil." he said solemnly as he looked at the Elemental.

Nimue gave him a sad smile, "So true young Servant. May your blade fill with good as you watch our little lily bloom..."

"Lily you say..." That got Storm thinking and he looked at Nimue as the mouth of the mask opened, showing a sly grin on his lips. "Do you recall a version of Arturia still wielding Caliburn?" he asked, the grin never leaving his lips.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" she asked with a sly grin, meaning she knew exactly what he was talking about and exactly what she was going to do.

"I get dibs on making the dress!" he replied, calling it as he knew she was thinking. Next thing she knew, he was gone in a yellow flash.

Nimue blinked at that, "What a strange child." she mused

In another yellow flash, he appeared with...a sewing kit and tones of high quality fabrics? "At least I'll have time to pass up till morning, time to get busy." he said as he started weaving the fabrics into a dress, Nimue blinked at how much it resembled THAT dress and how fast he is going, plus, there aren't any flaws or loose strings in the fabrics! _"I may be an elemental, but I'm still the embodiment of a female and I'm feeling quite...inadequate at how he's doing so well."_ the elemental thought with a twitching eyebrow.

"Ah, the passion of sewing clothes brings back the fun memories..." the Servant said out loud with a nostalgic look behind his mask as she saw his mouth turn into a frown. "Too bad I don't know any spells to keep them clean or repair themselves after their worn. Seriously, Lily sure knew how to keep me busy during the war." he grumbled with annoyance as he kept sewing at his pace. "I mean, every day she either tears it, burns it, or gets it dirty! My pride and joy ruined because she keeps getting into some sort of trouble! I had to make at least 50 copies for one day before she ruins one after another from eating to playing or even battles...I think she liked to drain me of my money..." he ranted as he had a comical depressing aura around him.

Nimue smiled at that, "Well I was going to make an enchanted one that would grow with her and would stay clean, but since you enjoy making them..." she trailed off with smile.

"Well, since this is my Master, I can handle it, especially with paying for the supplies since I have a crazy method of making money, plus I'm planning on more designs for other uses, I was also going to make you one as a gift." he replied, paying attention to his work as he failed to notice her smile.

"I have been away from this type of magic for so long I'm feeling invigorated. Plus, I need to catch up with my studies so I can make the more...special types of fabrics that is rumored to have been made to reveal one's inner beauty or such nonsense, but hey, sounds like a challenge from higher ups ya know?" he asked.

Nimue just shook her head, truly a strange one indeed, "I look forward to it Servant. For now, I will retire, good night." She said as she walked into the lake and disappeared.

He finished the dress and sighed in happiness, "Just like how she wore it, but..." he said looking at all of the large supplies of fabrics he had, "What am I going to do with them?" he asked himself as the mouth of the mask closed, hiding his lips expressions as he pondered the thought until something hit him, oh, he's evil. "Sorry Master, but you'll be my little doll for a while, kukukukuku..." he chuckled as he began sewing other types of clothing as his sinister chuckles continued evil indeed. And poor little Naruko won't know what will hit her...

Naruko woke up and yawned as she stretched out and looked around. She didn't see her onii-chan around, so she concluded that he may be outside. She jumped out of the bed and opened the door, "Onii-chan!" she said loudly to get his attention if he was around. "Yes Master?" her Servant replied from the roof as he leapt down with a box in his hands. It was wrapped up nicely as a gift.

"Ah!" Naruko squeaked in surprise and turned to see her Servant, "Mou Onii-chan, you scared me." she said with an adorable pout and crossed her arms. The Servant chuckled as he handed her the box, "Gomen, but here's a gift, from your Onii-chan." he replied. "Wow…" Naruko muttered as she looked at the dress. She wasn't really a girly girl, but this looked amazing...she really wanted to wear it, "Is...Is this for me?" she asked and Storm nodded. "Thank you Onii-chan!" she said as she hugged him and ran inside to change.

A few minutes later, Naruko came out with her hair in a high ponytail by a black bow ribbon. She was wearing a white dress, a white choker, white gloves, white stockings, black slipper-like shoes, and white puffy shoulder pieces that were separate from the dress and hung from her biceps with black bows on them.

To many, she would look like a princess.

Naruko was looking at the ground with her face flushed and her fingers playing with each other. "D-does it look good?" she asked shyly. "You look adorable my dear Master." Storm replied as he held his arm out, "Shall I escort you somewhere my lady?" he asked in a gentleman's tone with a polite bow to match.

Naruko blushed brightly at the compliment, "Um, don't we have to see jiji? Don't I have to come?" she questioned while looking up at him with big doe eye.

"Indeed, and yes you have to come, so shall we be on our way them?" he asked

Naruko nodded, "Let's go." Without warning, he scoped the young girl into his arms bridal style, causing the young girl to squeak in surprise as he leapt to the top of the trees and then into the air as his wings came out of nowhere as they flew off. "Wh-What are you doing?" she stuttered cutely from shock as Storm chuckled.

"Well, it would be terrible for a young lady as you to walk all the way there in such a nice dress. So I decided to take the faster, more regal way for you." he replied with a smile behind his mask as they went into the clouds. "Welcome to Heaven my Master." he said as Naruko saw an endless view of clouds below them.

Naruko's eyes opened wide as she viewed the cloud, "Wow." she said in awe. As they flew, Naruko grab a piece of a cloud and felt it through her glove. "So pretty." she said breathlessly as Storm continued to fly.

"Just like you." he said to the girl, causing her to blush as he "walked" on the clouds. "Do you wish to join me on this walk in Heaven Master?" he asked.

Naruko smiled brightly, what girl her age can say they walked on clouds, "Of course!" she shouted with child-like glee.

With that, he gently put her down while holding her hands as her feet touched the clouds. With that, he guided her on their "walk" as they saw many birds fly past them, some of them caught off guard by the sight of humans walking in the clouds. She giggled at how some of the birds crashed into another one due to that. With that, they continued their "walk" to Konoha.

She loved it, it was fun and she would always treasure this as some clouds parted ways revealing Konoha as the morning business started as a stairway made of the puffy clouds reached all the way to the ground, right in the middle of the main district. She felt nervous about it, but Storm was with her and she felt safe with him. So, they began their descent from the heavens.

People of Konoha were surprised at the stairway made of clouds and thought that a divine being was descending. Every living being there froze in anxiety of whom or what would come down. What they didn't expect, was the Kyuubi girl and a boy wearing a lion Anbu mask walking down, the girl greeted them all kindly as the two made their way to the Hokage Tower.

The villagers were all frozen in shock, still trying to compute at what they had just seen.

They arrived at the tower and walked in with Storm pushing right past the secretary and gave her a death glare as the woman was glaring at Naruko.

They entered the Hokage's office and saw the elders and Sarutobi waiting for them.

"Welcome Storm-san, I hope it wasn't a rough trip." Sarutobi said as he smoked his pipe.

"We were actually enjoying a heavenly trip on our way here, right Master?" Storm asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"We walked through the clouds jiji." Naruko chirped happily.

Sarutobi looked at the little outfit that she had on, _"Seems she isn't all a tomboy like her mother after all."_ he thought with a chuckle, "I see you dressed for the occasion." he teased lightheartedly. Naruko just smiled with a bit of pink dusting her cheeks. "Storm-san, you have the floor. Please say your peace." Sarutobi said

"Thank you monkey man," Storm replied, ignoring the giggles of his Master and the elders as Sarutobi frowned at the nickname for him.

"As you know, my Master here," he said gesturing to Naruko, "-was abused by the village for something she had no control over." this made Sarutobi nod his head as Naruko wince in recognition of what abuse she went through.

"I am not happy with Konoha...not one bit." he growled, sounding more like an angry dragon at the moment.

"I was sure last time I checked, Konoha was said to be the friendliest place in the Elemental Nations. They care for their fellow comrades and such...hypocrites to the lot of you!" he snarled.

"Now boy, why is an outsider like yourself concerned with events here in Konoha exactly?" Homura asked as Storm glared at the man from behind his mask. Homura actually flinched at the killing intent of this boy; it was like a predator ready to shred its prey into pieces. "It does concern me because this girl is my Master. She summoned me from her desire for a family, one that I will grant her no matter what." he replied coldly as Naruko looked at her Onii-chan. She had never seen him this angry before. "Care to explain why a poor, innocent girl is abused by people of her home? Is it because they are so narrow minded by their hatred for something she holds back on a regular basis they don't see the truth?" he demanded.

"Now Storm-san, just cal-"

"Don't tell me to calm down Hizuren Sarutobi!" he roared, everyone was taken aback by his voice, it was pure hatred and malice in his voice.

"You were the worst; you weren't there to stop them in time when they hurt her. Tell me, what would it feel like, if your beloved grandson was treated in such a way, could you forgive them for being blinded by their hate as they abused him?" he demanded, the very air in the room turning cold as the windows developed frost on them.

Now this got Hizuren's attention, he didn't have a grandson but why did the boy say...that was then, he realized what the boy was saying, after seeing glimpses of the future, he realized that Storm was aware he would have a grandson later on in the future. He couldn't bear to see the boy yet to be born to suffer the same pain as Naruko. If he couldn't protect Naruko from the mobs, then he couldn't even protect someone in his family. He spoke the cold, hard truth.

"...No. You are right. I have failed to protect Naruko at every turn. And I could not forgive them." he admitted, his head down with shame and guilt. "What are you talking about, Hizuren? You don't have a grandson." Koharu asked, wondering what had gotten into him.

"This boy...has seen the future, and I have seen glimpses of it through him." the Professor replied as the council looked at him as if he was mad. "What nonsense are you talking about? No one can see the future!" Homura exclaimed as Storm chuckled. "But I have, and he knows it is true." he replied. "Tell us, why did you have Hizuren call this meeting? I'm sure that it involves the girl correct?" Koharu asked, eyeing the young girl who hid behind her Servant.

"Yes, I want a new law, one that forbids anyone from Konoha to ever harm her again. The penalty for such will be...death." he said coldly. Naruko's eyes widened at what her Servant way saying, he looked scary right now.

"We object!" the elders replied as Hizuren stayed quiet, already knowing this kid will win in the end.

"If you don't, then the people that dare try to harm her will suffer unlike any other when they face ME." he growled, "And I show no mercy to anyone who dares try to harm her. This law will be a warning, to all who are blinded by their hate to either snap out of their petty grudge or move on, or die trying to harm someone who is innocent. And Sarutobi, I'm sure you know what else is in with the death penalty." Storm said as the Professor sighed. "Not only is the person responsible killed, but their entire family as well..." Sarutobi explained as everyone in the room froze at that, "-with their heads on pikes to serve as an example for breaking the law."

Naruko knew what those words meant and 'eeped' in slight fear. Sure she wanted people to stop being mean to her, but to kill them...and their families. She shivered at the thought.

"Master," Storm spoke up, as the girl looked at him, "There are some things even a great leader must force their hand into doing, but if you can prove the people wrong about you being the fox and they accept you, then the law will be gone and no more deaths. But for now, their hate is too great and many still want you dead. I will try my best not to kill them, they will be given a fair trial, if found guilty they will die. But I already know those who are guilty, it's just a matter of time..." he explained as his demonic wing stretched outwards.

"They are close, the ones who truly desire your death Master. Those who put everything in their life into only killing you." he growled softly, as if waiting for her. "What are your orders...Master?" he asked softly to her.

Naruko was silent; she didn't want to kill anyone. But he would, what should she say to her...where did he go? The next thing she knew, she heard the sounds of people fighting down below and then absolute silence as the door opened up revealed a row of civilians and the secretary trapped in crystal all the way up to their neck. "I'm sure you'll see the truth after I'm done with you guys." Storm said offhandedly as the Hokage and the elders blinked at how fast it all happened. "Can you hold this?" he asked, giving Naruko a crystal lily bouquet.

Naruko nodded and held it wondering what was going to happen.

"Now, my fellow guests of honor here," he said pointing to the trapped civilians, "Are going on an expedition inside my Master's mind, where they get a front row seat with the Kyuubi up close!" he explained. This caused the captured villagers and one secretary to start struggling like madmen sent to execution, not wanting to face the infamous demon up-close.

"Now, as long as sweet little Naruko holds that bouquet, they can get out of the mindscape unharmed, but if she lets go, they'll be stuck in there with the fox until she holds it again which better be within 5 minutes or they will be crushed by the memories of her abuse and might be driven mad and have to be locked up for life...better not let go of it Master." Storm said whispering the last part to his Master.

"Now, let the expedition...begin!" he declared as the bouquet glowed brightly as everyone was suddenly in Naruko's mindscape, "Now, since my fellow guests are cranky, they must stay encased in crystal for the remainder of the period in concern for the health of anyone with mental issues." he explained as the crystal encased people followed him as he led everyone to a giant cage held together by a paper labeled "Seal" on it.

"Hello, Mr. Fuzz butt you've got company!" Storm called out.

Kyuubi moved a bit at the voice and opened one eye to see a...blond haired man with a lion mask and a bunch of hairless monkeys.

**"What the fuck? What is this, child mind exploration week? The hell are you small minded mortals doing in MY vessels head?"** The Kyuubi asked as this was by-far the strangest week it has had...in this vessel.

"And here it is folks, the great Kyuubi no Yoko in all of his glory. As you can see, his rabbit like ears alone can hear the beating hearts of people miles away and can sense any negative emotion from great distances! Nine, massive tails able to crush mountains, and create tsunamis with a simple flick of one of them, piercing red eyes that intimidate the weakest of humans, sharp teeth that can shred you to bits and don't worry guys, he hates eating humans ever since the incident with the Gold and Silver Brothers." Storm continued, sounding like some wildlife documentary guy.

**"I am not some sidewalk attraction! Who the hell are you? You dandelion head bastard!"** The Kyuubi no Kitsune roared in his new cave. "Whoops, we have a bad dog, sit boy!" he ordered, next thing the Kyuubi knew, he crashed headfirst into the ground. Everyone there looked at Storm with utter disbelief at what he did, but for Naruko...

"So cool…!" Naruko said in awe as she stepped up the cage. "Oh and Master, this is your mind, why don't you picture the Kyuubi here as something else besides a fox?" Storm asked as he walked in and sat on the fox's back in a lax pose, much to the older people's shock.

Naruko thought of something funny and giggled as the great Kyuubi was now in a giant pink tutu with a big red clown nose.

Naruko just continued to giggle at the very sight.

"Now, dance my puppet dance!" Storm exclaimed as chains wrapped themselves onto the Kyuubi's limbs as the fox was forced onto its hind legs and started dancing like a ballerina.

**"I'll get you for this you little shithead. When I get out of here I'll-"**

"Save it fuzzy wuzzy, you're our amusement for the last 4 years of hell you've given my Master." the Servant interrupted as he got a flute and placed it to the lips of his mask and stared playing something.

The chains broke as the fox's limbs were dancing to the tune of "Shake Your Groove Thing" (Pied Piper from Shrek 4ever after).

**"I can't...control myself...Make it stoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooop!"** the Kyuubi roared in pure agony at the humiliation he was suddenly thrown into.

Naruko had a small frown as she heard the fox's' cries of agony, "Onii-chan stop." she said

"Okay!" he said as he stopped playing as the giant fox fell down, completely exhausted. He walked out of the cage and towards the civilians and the older ninja with his arms crossed. "So tell me, do you know the difference between a kunai and the scroll that seals it or not?" he asked casually with his arms crossed.

…

The civilians there exchange glances between Naruko and the exhausted fox back and forth and sighed. "You know what to say, be good people and apologize to the nice girl." he chided them like a parent chiding their child.

…

"...We're sorry Naruko for mistaking you for the fox." the civilians apologized to her, and they looked guilty too from their expressions.

"...It's okay." Naruko said in shock that they had apologized. She turned to Storm, "Onii-chan, can you get them out. I wanna talk to Kyuubi."

"Very well Master, and away we go!" and with a snap of his fingers, he, Sarutobi, the elders and civilians all left the mindscape as the crystal lily boquet turned into beautiful little lights that floated above the lake.

Naruko was alone as she walked up to the cage, "Kyuubi?" she called out and a massive claw tried to strike her, but the cage prevented it from harming her.

**"What do you want? You have humiliated me enough for one day don't you think? LEAVE!"** the fox roared. "I'm sorry." she murmured, Kyuubi heard her.

…

**"What?"**

"I'm sorry. It wasn't fair for me to do that to you." she said to the Biju, "Bye." she said with a small wave and smile as she disappeared from her mind-scape.

**"Weird human…."** Kyuubi muttered in bewilderment.

When Naruko returned to the real world, her Onii-chan was currently resting in a chair chatting with the Hokage, the elders, and the civilians. "So are we all in an agreement?" Sarutobi asked as Storm shook his head, "Wait, my Master has the final decision in this matter." he said as he turned to her.

"There is a change in the new law. People are forbidden to attack you and if they violate this law, they are sent to jail and will be trialed to see if they are sane or not. If insane, they are executed. The one's found innocent are under house arrest or stuck on a 4 month mission assignment to capture...Tora." he said as he, the Hokage and the elders shuddered at the mention of the cat. "And no family members are to be killed as well. What do you think?" he asked.

"I like it." she said with a slight yawn. "Very well then, then it is all settled. We will announce the law within a few hours." Sarutobi said as everyone nodded. "Master, are you tired?" Storm asked, noticing her yawn.

"A little...Probably from having some people in my head." she said with a nod, "Can we go back? i don't want to be around when they announce it and I wanna go practice."

"As you wish, Master." her Servant replied as he scooped her in his arms and leapt out the window and took flight into the skies, heading back to the lake.

Naruko was swinging a wooden sword around at a steady pace. She was going through some of the forms that Nimue told her about. She had been going at it for about an hour now.

Maybe she should ask her Onii-chan to help?

No...He's done a lot for her already. She had to be able to do things on her own or she would get too reliant on him.

Speaking of him, he was lying on his back sleeping, mumbling something in his dream. "Trace...On." he muttered as he stood up like a zombie as a shinai appeared in his sleeping hand. It had a tiger strap on it but for some reason...it gave off an ominous aura. She noticed he was still snoring, maybe he was in some sort of sleepwalk trance? "Destroy..." he muttered as he walked towards Naruko with the shinai in hand.

"What?" Naruko questioned and jumped out of the way of the freaky shinai. "What the heck! Onii-chan, what are you doing?" She questioned at him as she rolled out of the way of another strike. "...Defeat...tournament...Taiga." he mumbled as he snored away as he got into the very same stance and forms she was doing. "Victory...ramen." he said as he began to swing the shinai at Naruko.

"Uh-oh." Naruko muttered as she jumped out of the way once more. She went on the offensive and tried an overhead strike, but he blocks it with ease and stabbed her in the ribs with the tiger-like weapon of doom. She realized, even in his sleep that her Onii-chan had amazing skills. She started to run around the forest to try and loss him, but he just wouldn't let up.

She continued to run, but then thought of something. "Free ramen!" she shouted loudly, hoping to wake him up. "Where?!" he demanded, instantly waking him up as he looked around for it. "Ara…? Why am I...?" he asked himself as he looked at what he was holding as he tripped on his feet, not realizing that he was running. "What the heck happened?" he asked out loud from the ground.

Naruko was hiding behind a tree as she pointed at him, "You went crazy with that freaky tiger shinai!" she shouted "Tiger shinai?" he asked himself as he dusted himself off the ground and noticed said weapon in hand. "Odd, I don't recall even having this or going crazy." he said to his Master. Naruko was wondering if she was going to have an aneurism, heck she didn't even know what that was! "Well you did! Now as punishment, you're going to help me train and not go crazy, understand?" she asked with her arms crossed as she walked out of her hiding spot.

Honestly who sleep attacks people?

"Gomen Master, but if you insist, I'll help. So what do you need help with?" Storm asked head tilt to the side curiously.

Naruko's eye twitched, he acted like it never happened! Are all Servants like this? "I need help with these forms Nimue told me about." she said as she started going through them as Storm watched. "Well, what do you think?" she asked

"Hm...I'll be blunt. Your speed is slow; your timing is off a little which could be an error in actual combat. But since you're still a...squire I believe is the term." he replied, "I'll let it slip. This is how you do it." he finished as he performed her forms at speeds she can see with that cursed shinai as he did them elegantly and fluid like, not leaving any open spaces as he dealt a finishing swing right at the trunk of a tree, causing it to break and fall.

…

"Oops, still need to control my strength." he said sheepishly at his Master.

Naruko pouted at his bluntness, but got over it and started to copy what he was doing. It was sloppy compared to his and when for a finishing strike on a tree, but all she got was the trees leaf to rustle. She was breathing hard as she repeated it again and again till it got dark.

…

On her final try she finally got the tree to shake.

"Hmm..."Her Servant observed, "You've improved, but you must rest now Master, I'm cooking dinner tonight." he said as he ruffled her hair in a brotherly way.

Naruko rubbed her head into his hand enjoying the praise and the warmth from it. She walked into the hut and sat down waiting for her meal.

Nimue was now wondering if this Servant Naruko summoned was a housewife man because he can sew and cook, as she was watching him cook some delicious foods. _"Where did he get those utensils though?"_ she thought as she noticed him using many cook wares to make things.

"Ah, some nice pasta, freshly made sauce to top it, meat balls, and garlic toast." he sighed with intoxication. Nimue smelt the food and even now she was inwardly drooling at the scent. She watched as he was making a pot of tea and had a clone make some sort of dough and washing a variety of berries. _"Is he making pie?"_ she thought as the clone stopped washing the berries and whispered something to the original that walked into the hut.

"Master, question, what kind of berry sounds good?" he asked.

Naruko tilted her head, "Blueberry." she said as she was getting even hungrier just from the smell of the food.

"Very well, Blueberry it is." he replied as he walked out and whispered to the clone who nodded his head and started to make blueberry pie. Storm himself was carefully placing the pasta onto plates, pouring the sauce on top, and putting the garlic toast on the sides as he carried them to the hut, but he stopped and looked at Nimue, "There's a plate for you as well." he said gesturing to a third plate before walking in as he placed the food in front of her as he sat down with his own. "Dinner is served." he said with a fork landing on top of the pasta as he drew one from out of nowhere.

This felt alien to her. This...this was what was considered a family dinner, right? As she took the first bite, she started to cry. It tasted so good, it make her feel so warm. "Is something wrong master?" Storm asked "I-I just feel so happy." she hiccupped as she rubbed her eyes.

He walked towards her and gave her a comforting smile. "I promised you as a brother that I'd give you a family didn't I? I intend to keep that promise...Naruko." he said to her gently. Naruko just gave a teary smile in return and continued eating. He ruffled her hair again and went to his seat and ate. Deep down he felt like his bond with his new Master had begun to grow a bit more.

Naruko finished eating and said her goodnights she went. She gave a small sigh in happiness and looked out the window. "Things are finally getting better." she said with a smile as she fell asleep.


	2. First Shift: Fitting in

**Hello everyone, I'm Fan of Fanfics21 here and thank you all for reviewing, favoring, and/or following, this fic. While some of you are 'bored' due to it being a rewrite of Engineer4Ever's Return of the King Fic; this story will have its own twists and will not fully follow most of Engineer4Ever's own fic. Oh and now reviews!**

**Faraway-R: Well what did you expect with the first chapter genius? Not every beginning chapter is perfect and that's what makes it good, as the fic grows then you understand it in depth.**

**Fuyuhara Sora: Well not everyone can enjoy everything. Plus truth be told, the 'anything but, at the end of the story is have to be a happy starting point'? Really is a dull one. Naruko's not going to have a true 'happy starting point' with what I have in store. I blame Gen Urobuchi and what he did with Fate/Zero for what's going in my mind. Things don't change that fast in the real world, so I'm applying it to this fic. Wait till you see the Academy Days for Naruko.**

**Oh, and anyone who wants to know what Servant Naruko summoned, don't guess and review your opinion, because guessing who it is will ruin the surprise for other readers who might read the reviews and find spoilers.**

* * *

*Naruko POV*

All she could see is darkness, she couldn't open her eyes until they opened by their own. She was inside some sort of amber colored liquid of some sort. _"Where...am I?"_ a voice asked, this made Naruko realize it was her Onii-chan's voice as she saw many shadows resembling people. _"No…this isn't the same as before. Was everything before, just a dream?"_ the voice pondered as she felt the eyelids grow heavier. _"Why…?"_ the last thought she heard from the voice as darkness was embraced by her once again.

She then heard blaring noises as she noticed her eyes were slowly opening up. She heard laughter, cries, and voices. _"Those voices…There outside…Where I must be…"_ the voice spoke again as the world of amber began cracking as the prison of liquid fell apart.

"Tell the boss's helicopter what's happening quickly!" a scientist shouted as a man with white skin and snake-like eyes gestured him to be silent. "Let the boy speak, his synched link with her must have given him the knowledge he needs to speak." He said.

"Synched…Link?" the boy rasped out, as if his voice hasn't been used for many years. "Yes my boy, as you can see you were our perfect creation. Through our experimentation we sought to create a unique being capable of destruction." The Snake Man replied as he gestured to an image of a boy that looked similar to the boy that broke out of his tank. "We cloned you from the DNA of a great hero known as ***. Welcome, *** Two." He said as the boy looked at the image of the boy he originated from.

She felt his confusion, his anguish, his anger that was slowly growing.

"…Two? Am I just a copy? A mere shadow of his?" he demanded as the man in front of him chuckled. "No, you are greater than him; we have altered your DNA making you different from him…or those parallel versions of him." He explained. Naruko felt the boy's sudden curiosity inside as she saw what the white man said made the boy raise a brow at what the man said. "So I am the end result of your experiment? So what happens to me now that your experiment is now over?" he asked as the man chuckled.

"Oh, it's not over yet. Now the real experiment begins now." The white skinned man replied as the clone narrowed his eyes as the other scientists congratulated themselves on a job well done. _"These humans…care nothing for me."_ He thought bitterly as he looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists. Naruko felt this boy's anger rising, his hatred, his bloodlust.

_"Is that my purpose? Am I just an experiment, a laboratory specimen? This cannot be…"_ she heard him thinking, as the wings that her Onii-chan had erupted from his back with two matching colored tails as well. _"My destiny!"_ the voice finished as the tanks of other specimens broke as Naruko felt everything in her body was in pain.

She saw the carnage through the boy's eyes, how the strange machines failed to restrain him, as he destroyed everything as the entire place was in flames. She was scared, felling helpless as deep inside of her, a monster was born and was uncontrollable. She saw his hands sweep the flames aside as she felt this intense hatred from him aimed at the man leaning against the wall with a look of both horror and fascination at the sight.

Naruko suddenly found herself by the scientist's side, looking at the figure in front of her with his wings outstretched, yet his face was also blurred out as well. She felt fear swell up inside of her, deep inside her mind; the Kyuubi looked at this scene with interest as he felt the terrifying power from the boy, even if it was a vision.

"We dreamed of creating the ultimate engine of destruction…" the scientist whispered as the boy's face glowed satanically as the energy from his body became visible around him. "…And we've succeeded." He finished as the energy from the boy's body consumed everything as it was all engulfed in light.

* * *

Deep inside the mind of Naruko, the Kyuubi looked at the vision with interest. **"So, a monster from artificial means eh?"** the fox mused, **"Such intense hatred and power, surpassing even my own, even that, of Madara Uchiha from the elderly days..."** he trailed off as his eyes closed, entering a state of slumber once again.

Nimue blinked from the vision she noticed Naruko had received, what was it that this Servant was hiding? His powers rivaled her, an Elemental, if not, surpassed it when she felt it, even if it was a vision. She will have to wait, she knew that one day, the truth will be revealed.

* * *

Naruko woke up with a gasp and looked around, seeing just her room. She looked into her hands, "What, what was that? That was Onii-chan right? But…it, it was kinda scary…"

"Master, are you awake?" a voice called out as a gentle knock on the door made Naruko jolt from under her covers in surprise. "Um, hai!" she called out as she exited her stupor.

"Hm, that's good, breakfast is all rest, I hope you like eggs." Onii-chan said as his steps sounded off and grew more quick tell her that she was once again alone to think. She took a deep breath and shook her head to clear her mind and hopped out of bed and put on her new fuzzy slippers and fixed her tank top since her shoulder were slipping off.

Didn't want to flash her Onii-chan now right? …And yes, she did have stuff to flash! ...Well, in a few years!

She exited the room and sat down at the kitchen table and saw her Onii-chan sitting at the other end with an eye smile.

Silence greeted the table between the two blonds. Naruko fidgeted with her eggs, bacon, and toast that looked like a smiley face as she took small glance that which she thought was sneaky, but the Servant caught them with ease.

Feeling it was best not to pry just yet since so much had happened so fast in her young life, the Servant started a conversation, and "So, the academy is coming up in a year for you; so after the fiasco from yesterday." He said, getting a dirty look from Naruko as he ignored it with ease, "We'll work on your fundamentals first since that's most important here. A solid foundation leads to a great warrior. We'll be doing conditioning and those forms over and over again until you can do it in your sleep, it'll be easy. Sound good?" he asked

Naruko nodded her head vigorously, "Yes! That sounds great!" she cheered with glee.

"Good, I have some stuff to do, so I'll leave a clone with you, that should be enough for now. So eat up or it's going to get cold." He scolded teasingly as the younger blonde nodded and ate her food while giving off happy hums, making the chef smile from behind his mask at yet another success of his skills in the kitchen.

After having the flavor of her breakfast dancing on her tongue, Naruko held her cheek and stomped her foot a bit, "Mm, amazing, this is, like the best thing I've ever eaten!" she announced and Storm gave a sad smile, it was such a simple thing and yet she was getting excited over it.

Yara, yara, he was going to have to expand her palate later, hm, maybe something exotic.

Naruko took a napkin and wiped her face from any of the holy food that was on her plate missed her mouth and drank her milk in big gulps and let out a sigh of happiness from being full, "Thanks Onii-chan." She said with a smile towards him.

"Anytime; so let's have you digest a bit and then start training, okay?" he asked as he clapped his hands in excitement. "Hmph." Naruko said with a happy nod as she went get cleaned up for the day and put some training close on.

After doing some light stretches, Naruko headed towards the lake and saw Nimue just sitting on the ledge with her feet in it as she ran her hand through the water of her home. "Morning~!" Naruko said in a chipper mood and Nimue turned to her with a smile. "Morning to you as well Naruko-chan." She said as she playfully flicked some water at her face. Getting it form the unexpected attack, Naruko wiped her face and pouted at the Element, who in turn just giggled at her.

After a little playful banter between them, Storm walked up to them and made a Kage Bunshin, "Okay Master, my clone here is going to help you out while I run some errands. You be good now." He said as he ruffled her hair, but to the girl's annoyance. She watched him leave and turned to the clone, "So what's first?" she asked. "Well the boss told you that he wanted to work on foundation first, so push-ups." The clone said. "Okay!" Naruko said getting on the ground, ready to do the workout.

"500 of them."

"Eh?" Naruko's thoughts echoed through her mouth. "500 Master, chop, chop." The clone said with a clap of its hands. Naruko sighed, where was the start easy part.

-One hour later-

"499…500!" Naruko shouted as she fell face first into the ground, breathing heavily, "Where did the go easy part go?" she asked between breathes. "Who said any kind of training would be easy?" was the clone's reply. A steady glare was the argument towards that comment, but the clone, just like the original, ignored it.

The clapped its hands once more, "Well that was arm strength, now on to leg strength. Run around the lake until you can't do it anymore!" it said in a cheery tune, far too cheery in the little blonde's opinion. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?!" Naruko accused openly.

The clone just laughed, "No, of course not, maybe, a little, but it helps in the long run anyway~" it teased. Naruko sighed as she stood up, her arms feeling like wet noodles. It was not going to be fun it seems.

Sigh, why couldn't training be a little bit more fun?

* * *

-With Storm-

"Hmm…We'll need vegetables for her, the vitamins are important for a young child's growing body." The Servant mused as he placed in lettuce, carrots, broccoli, and other organic foods healthy to the body. Unknowingly to him, several Anbu Black Ops were spying from every possible angle observing him. To the Servant, he was well aware of these elite ninja ranks and was no fool. Given the chance, he could have outran them and left them in the dust the minute he entered the village. "Let's see here…the vegetables are down, now for the meat departments." He said before sighing. "Why don't they have the habaneros? I was going to make my special mapo tofu…" he pouted.

At the mention of the hot dish, many of the Anbu shuddered violently. They had their try of the infamous dish the boy had mentioned and did not want to try it again. It was hell on a dish with just chili peppers in them, and this kid is using _habaneros_? They prayed for Naruko's safety and at the same time pitied her. No one is safe from that evil dish known as mapo tofu it seems. Too bad they haven't thought of force feeding it to prisoners for interrogations.

"When you're stalking someone, make sure to truly blend into the shadows, ya know?" a voice spoke from behind them as they suddenly flipped their heads so fast to see Storm with his arms crossed and tapping his foot patiently. Behind the lion mask, the boy was frowning. "I could tell I was being followed the minute I walked in, sure, I left you to do your own business, but you guys need some serious stealth training if you want to fool me into being secure. So what did you want?" he asked. One Anbu looked back at the one collecting groceries and the one who was right behind them and guessed that the boy used some sort of cloning jutsu. Truly an impressive feat, this boy was definitely something else just by being near him.

That is, if it's alright to call him human. They felt the swirling maelstrom of power dwelling within the boy, as if being contained right now. Was this boy a monster far worse than the Kyuubi? "…There is a test of strength for you at the arena to see where you stand among us. When you're ready, be sure to come." One of them said as they all poofed away. "Dully noted," Storm said dryly as he poofed away, signaling that he was a clone as the original continued shopping for the next few days of meals.

* * *

*1 Hour Later*

"I'm back Master~!" Storm exclaimed before pausing from his cheerful walk and shop, only to see Naruko as a mess and reeking of sweat while unconscious as he turned to the clone who whistled innocently. "What happened?" he asked, already knowing the answer as the clone merely shrugged his shoulders before poofing away, allowing the Servant to gain the memories of the clone. "Man, I can forget how cruel I can be training rookies." He mused as he took a bucket, collected some cold water, and smirked behind the mask. "Wakey, wakey Master!" he said dumping the water on the unconscious girl.

"Waaah!" Naruko shouted as she jumped from the cold sensation against her heated body from all her training. She wiped all the mix of water and sweat from her eyes and turned to her Servant, "You!"

"Me!" the Servant said childishly while pointing to himself.

"What the gumdrops was that?! I nearly died! Twice!" Naruko exclaimed accusingly at him as Storm snorted. "Complaining on the first day? Heh, most of my students usually complain at the end of the first week AFTER I give them a week off. You're quite behind Master." The Servant replied with a grin underneath the mask. "Plus, if I wanted to train you till you died, I'd throw explosive kunai for agility training." he told her offhandedly. Naruko flinched at that, "Well sorry for having the endurance of a five year old." she snarked back with a pout, "Um, no explosions please." kinda begging even though she was 'his' Master.

The Servant laughed. "Not till you're older, maybe at least 14 to 15 years old. But you should get ready; I'm being tested to see which rank I fit under in Konoha's ranks. I'll show you what kind of Servant you have contracted with." he told her. Naruko tilted her head at him and tried to stand up, but her legs wobbled and she fell down. Further embarrassed, she cutely coughed into her hand, "Yes, be sure to so me why I summoned you." trying to regain her dignity as the master between the two.

Only to get a chuckle at her attempt and her cheeks heated up.

"Yara, Yara, looks like you'll need one of my special brews." Storm mused as he snapped his fingers. Then a ripple in the air as a strange table appeared with numerous items on top. "Let's see here, to restore one's stamina..." he muttered as he looked through the stuff. "Bear claws, a honeycomb, and a small pearl." he muttered to himself, which Naruko overheard as he began grinding, and mixing them into a green liquid as he placed it in a bottle with a cork. "Drink it and it'll help with your muscles. Should give you enough strength to do normal stuff as long as you don't overdo it." he told her as he tossed her the bottle.

Naruko caught the bottle and looked at it, "But its green? Isn't that, like, unhealthy? And how is a bear claw edible? Or a pearl?" she asked suspiciously as she eyed the contents of the bottle.

"Just drink it my skeptic student." He told her.

Naruko grumbled something about loli-roofies and held her nose as she drank the substance in one quick gulp. Her muscles tingled as she stood up; "Whoa." was all she could say. "Yes, that is the wonders of alchemy." Storm replied with a sage-like nod. "So, are going to your test now?" Naruko asked as she shook her legs a bit, having some kinda of recharge felt weird.

"Yes we are." Storm replied as with another snap of his fingers, the alchemy table disappeared. With that, Servant and Master walked towards the arena used for the Chūnin exams. There and behold, was Hizuren Sarutobi and a weasel masked Anbu waiting for them. "Glad you made it Storm-san, Weasel will be your opponent to test your skills." the Hokage told him as Storm nodded. "Got it old monkey, now Master, behold that even the weakest of classes can be the most powerful warrior." he told her as Naruko was confused at what he was saying as Hizuren took Naruko to the audience seats as a few other ninjas, mostly clan heads, observed. "Good luck." Naruko whispered as the robed masked Servant walked to the center of the stadium with Weasel.

"Pay attention Sasuke, your brother is facing an unknown enemy, and you must learn from this battle of how the life of a ninja is." Fugaku told his son Sasuke Uchiha as father and son watched Weasel draw his ninjatō from his back as Storm drew out…a card. Upon examination, it was similar to a tarot card, but the image wasn't one they were familiar with, for it depicted an old man with a long white beard, fluttering robes, and a staff while carrying a tome at his side. Then the words in front spelled out Caster. "…Install." Storm whispered as the robed figure's body was engulfed in light, forcing everyone to shield their eyes till it died down.

Once they recovered their sight, Storm was wearing a new outfit and a different mask. If the appearance of the Servant disturbed them, it was the theme of the clothing, and the appendages. The blond hair was now black as the midnight void, a white short sleeved long coat with flame motifs on the bottom with a long red cape coming from the left shoulder blade, a black turtle neck shirt with a zipper, blue pants with a red pouch on his upper left thigh, brown leather boots, a katana of unknown origin at the waist, blue tanned leather gloves with brass knuckle guards, a black detachable sleeve that went from the wrist to his upper bicep on the left arm, a green pauldron with several yellow strips, signifying a rank of sorts, and the last but not least, a kitsune mask with actual fox ears and tail. That sudden transformation caught everyone off guard as Storm stood.

* * *

What the skittles?" Naruko muttered as she drew up her Servants stat chat in her mid like she was taught, "Class change? To Caster?!" she murmured in surprise, "But he was labeled as Cypher class?" she scrolled through personal skills, class skills, Noble Phantasm's to see what brought this class change.

Class Change [EX]

**Cypher is not a Servant Class, rather, an alias for Masters to understand. Cypher is translated as Zero, Nothing. It is empty, but full of possibilities. This is the natural ability that the Heroic Spirit summoned to the World to can utilize as he can use the Servant System and utilize certain abilities to its fullest. The Heroic Spirit does this by calling forth the class he wants to be in and is transformed into a Servant of any class to utilize all of his unique abilities to its fullest, which involves a transformation sequence like in live action superhero shows and magical girl anime. 'Servant' Cypher can utilize all seven classes, but due to the competence of the Master, he is able to only use Saber, Archer, and Caster classes. He technically belongs to no class like a certain AUO and is very powerful, but alas, he doesn't use his true powers unless he finds an enemy deemed worthy to face it.**

**Other Heroic Spirits summoned as Servants are capable of doing so if the Holy Grail Wars were still around and rules were altered and the battles were for the honor and glory of heroes clashing. The rank varies depending on what skills and abilities they have to show how capable they are. For a Heroic Spirit to have an EX rank means he can use classes that are beyond the normal seven Servant Classes. Such classes are Avenger, Saver, Ruler, Destroyer, and Protector to name a few. Note that the last two are recently made.**

"So that's it!" Naruko said in understanding as she read the ability.

* * *

"Let's begin." He said as he instantly charged, making Weasel dash backwards, knowing that he must gauge his target's abilities at the moment.

But one thing that impressed him was the speed he had. And when Weasel bent backwards, he noticed that the boy had claws. Real life animal claws that look like they'll shred him if he's careless; definitely on the must avoid list. Especially with the agility, as every time Weasel made a move, the boy dodged it and retaliated with a fast punch to his armor. The blows from them were powerful, but at the same time, Weasel thought that Storm was merely…_toying_ with him.

"This is an interesting show. Looks like Fugaku's son is the fly in the web that this Storm boy is weaving." Hiashi Hyūga commented from his seat in the audience, his two daughters Hinata and Hanabi near him as they watched. "His speed is that of at least high-Chūnin to low Jōnin at the moment, and he's not even serious. What a troublesome kid." Shikaku added in from nearby as he noticed the relaxed position every time Storm made a move.

Hizuren and his son Asuma also watched the fight, knowing that Weasel was Itachi Uchiha himself; the youngest Anbu Black Op Konoha ever had fighting this mysterious ninja that claimed to be Naruko's 'Servant'. Plus, the mentioning of a 'Heroic Spirit' was something that drew the Professor's curiosity as well. It was a term of sorts, one he hasn't heard of before. But right now, Storm was done messing around, because when he looked over at Naruko, she wanted to see something good. She's about to get her wish.

"Play time is over it seems…" Storm mused as Weasel was flipping through hand signs. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" he shouted as he inhaled and breathed fire bigger than what normal fireball jutsu can do. Waving his right hand over his heart, Storm gathered energy there and threw it, as a small fireball, the size of a baseball, ran into Weasel's own fireball, and to the shock of others, Weasel's own fireball was destroyed as the smaller one made by Storm crashed into the Anbu. "Thunder…" Storm continued as with a swing of his hand, a bolt of electricity smites the Anbu like the fury of God as the bolt destroyed the mask he wore, revealing Weasel's face as Itachi Uchiha looked shocked at the development.

Everyone was baffled, most of all, the top ranked ninja who saw it. When using a jutsu, the use of hand signs was required. If one was an expert, only one handed ones can be used. To do a sealess jutsu is impossible, even for the best of ninjas knows that _every_ jutsu requires at least _one_ hand sign if they were experts in their techniques they've practiced so much. Only exceptions were special bloodline jutsu, but those don't count.

Naruko mentally giggled, _"They don't know that he's using Magecraft, he's fooling them into thinking he's doing something amazing while to a magus, it is something basic."_ though she did note that whatever spells he was using were powerful.

Guess it's true what they say, basics can kill.

"_Strange, he's not using those crystal techniques I've heard about."_ Itachi thought as he charged at Storm who appeared right behind him. _"And without using my Sharingan, he's fast enough that I can't see him!"_ he added as he avoided a claw swipe from Storm only to be hit in the face with water, that hit him in the face like a nasty punch. "Leo, Elo, princes of the twilight jungles, heed my call and aid me in battle once again!" Storm shouted as he dropkicked Itachi in the face, with the fact that it's with military combat boots, it had to hurt and leave a mark.

That was when Itachi heard growling behind him as he felt his left shoulder and right leg were in sharp vice grips as he looked to see two strange colored lion cubs biting into his body like a chew toy. "Concede?" Storm asked with his arms crossed, and Itachi blinked as he could have sworn the kitsune mask itself was grinning at him. Itachi Uchiha was no fool, and knew he was being played with. The newcomer Storm was merely holding back and part of him dreaded what the 'Servant' Naruko had gained was hiding. If Itachi new better, Storm had many numerous tricks up his unseen sleeves as he saw only parts if the minor ranked ones. "You win." He conceded.

The whispers from others were going around.

"Itachi lost…"

"An Anbu defeated…"

"What is he?"

"What a monster…"

"Go, go Onii-chan!"

The murmurs kept going on as the two cubs unleashed their grip as they trotted towards Storm who knelt down and rubbed their heads.

"Gao?"

"It's a long story." Storm replied to the cub with white fur and an orange mane. "Gao, Gao, Gao Gaoooo!" called out the pitch black one with blue highlights. "Yeah, I know I had just died a few days ago, but please be patient and away from prying ears." Storm replied as Itachi had no choice but to sweat drop at the conversation. The boy the same age as him turned and with a gesture of his hand, a glowing light enveloped Itachi as his wounds were healed. "That's for being a good opponent for me," He said as Itachi nodded dumbly, this boy was something else completely. "Now let's hit the lockers, I need to wipe the sweat off from that workout." He told him as he patted Itachi on the shoulder as the two boys and two cubs headed towards the lockers.

Once they were in there, Storm sighed and shook his head. "Man, been a while since I've done that, and I feel good!" he said as he cracked his back as Itachi wondered how he does that. "What are you hiding exactly?" Itachi asked, causing Storm to chuckle. "Sharp as always you sly weasel. Maybe _this_ will send you into a state of shock." The Servant replied as he removed his mask and exposed his face. To say Itachi was shocked was clearly overestimated as he looked like he was going to die from a heart attack. "Y-You're-!"

Naruko wondered what took so long in the boy's locker room. She wanted to know what her Onii-chan was up to and wanted to know how come she couldn't see all of her Servant's Stats like that. Not knowing how strong he truly is at the moment infuriated her to no end. "Mou, Onii-chan better answer my questions or else-"

"Or else what?" a familiar voice asked in a serious tone from behind her. The sudden sound startled the girl as she squeaked and leapt forward, turning to see Storm right there with his arms crossed…like a boss! "Onii-chan!" Naruko exclaimed as she pointed to him. "Tell me, how come I can't-"

"Bad girl," He said right there, it caused Naruko to pause at the statement as the masked boy looked down at her. "You are related to royalty, and you behave like a tomboy. Such behavior I will not tolerate in the name of the Senju or Uzumaki clan names." He told her in a serious tone. That immediately sent chills down her spine as her Onii-chan loomed over her. "From this point onwards, lessons of how to be a proper lady will commence. Oh, and in that time, there will be no ramen, Na-ru-ko." He said, spelling out a death sentence of the worst kind as she felt like he was smiling at the idea like an inhuman beast. She also couldn't help but swear that she saw a priest with a smirk in his oppressive eyes as he overshadowed Storm.

"Rejoice young future king, your wish to be royalty has been granted." The priest spoke as Naruko shuddered as Storm reappeared. Naruko now knew, that somehow, her Onii-chan was going to be putting her on a very strict with things until her lessons are fully done. And the worst part…no ramen!


End file.
